The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
An electronic controller may be used to control electrical power supplied to an electrical load by controlling a switch connecting a first terminal of the load to a power source, in which case the switch is known as a high side switch or high side driver. A controller may also control power to a load by controlling a switch connecting a second terminal of the load to a ground connection, in which case the switch is known as a low side switch or low side driver. It may be desired to connect a load to both a high side driver and to a low side driver in a half bridge configuration, with the controller controlling both the high side driver and the low side driver. Fault detection schemes are desirable to recognize a fault condition (e.g. open circuit or short circuit) associated with the load, the high side driver, the low side driver, or interconnecting wiring. There is room in the art for improved fault detection schemes that exhibit improved performance and enable further design possibilities to improve cost, reliability, and performance.